


The Path Not Traveled

by MelancholyMemories



Series: Path Not Traveled [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyMemories/pseuds/MelancholyMemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if initially Ladybug had fallen for Chat Noir, and Adrien had fallen for Marinette? A look into what their lives might have been. All four love square pairings are addressed but mostly Adrinette. A time lapse/reveal fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Path Not Traveled

**Author's Note:**

> Just saw there’s an Adrinette month, but I’ve been writing this since mid-March. This fits with day 18 so I’m a bit early (but I’m on vacation then). I’ll be writing many other one shots to go with this universe in the future, including further exploring bits during the time lapse. I’m also terrible at writing one shots under 20 pages. Somehow I managed to at least get this one under 10,000 words. Enjoy!

Marinette sometimes wondered to herself what the huge fuss over Adrien Agreste was. While she certainly thought Adrien was cute, she would never even consider being a doe-eyed fan girl like Chloe. He was a kind hearted boy and quite good looking, but she wasn’t going to let herself get hung up over him like the other girls in her class. 

She sometimes thought that perhaps it was because they didn’t have a starry eyed beginning. After all, she thought he’d put gum on her chair to bully her because he was a friend of Chloe’s. Thankfully, it had all been cleared up that afternoon when the skies had threatened rain. He’d explained the truth and been kind enough to give her his umbrella. It was movie material for sure, and yet, here she was, one of the few girls in all of Paris who wasn’t tripping over her heels for him.

“I don’t get it, girl,” Alya reprimanded her between bites of pastry one day at lunch. “He’s a skinny, blonde, rich, model- what’s not to like? Plus the fact he flirts with you like crazy.”

“He does not flirt with me like crazy,” she deadpanned back.

“C’mon, Marinette, that’s a lie. He totally likes you, and I just don’t get why you don’t like him.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, “I do like him, but as a friend.”

Oh, there’s also the fact that, not too long before she’d met Adrien, her heart had already fallen for a mischievous masked cat boy…

Something she didn’t feel like discussing with Alya now. Thus she provided a distraction. 

“Anything exciting been happening on the Ladyblog?” Marinette diverted the subject, whilst biting into her cookie.

“It’s been pretty quiet since the Volpina incident, which, by the way, I’m very mad I got only twenty seconds of good footage from.”

“Footage is footage,” Marinette stated, swallowing her anger and cookie at the same time. She really didn’t like Volpina. Especially not when she’d so openly flirted with both Chat and Adrien. That girl’s name still crawled under her skin. It was bad enough Lila still roamed the halls of her high school everyday.

“Yeah, but I haven’t been able to get anything aside from Ladybug’s awkward attempts to flirt with Chat Noir. You know, as flirty as he is himself, you’d think he’d be able to pick up on her signs a little better,” Alya snickered.

“She’s not awkward,” Marinette defended.

“You obviously haven’t seen this week’s post then.”

Alya got a gleam in her eye, and pushed her glasses up a little higher on her nose. Marinette found herself gulping as her best friend typed furiously. She quickly found the video on her phone and slid it over to Marinette. Pressing play, the poor girl nearly slumped in her chair at the sight. Oh right… she had done this hadn’t she…

After their congratulatory victory fist bump this past week, Chat Noir had taken her hand and kissed it. She, being normally collected and powerful as Ladybug, had immediately gone into a panic. Her hand had accidentally shot out, punching Chat square in the nose. She apologized profusely, and he, being the ever kind partner he was, shrugged it off with a simple “No problem, my Lady” and a wink. She’d practically melted into a puddle of goo after that.

“They’re hopeless,” Alya laughed when the video came to an end.

“You think?” the dark haired girl asked rubbing the back of her neck, sheepishly.

“I’ll say this much, let’s hope one day Chat Noir picks up the hint and actually flirts with her for real.”

The problem with that was, that Chat Noir already had feelings for someone else, or rather his civilian self did. There was certainly nothing wrong with Ladybug, after all- she was brave, smart, cunning, and assertive. Well, most of the time…

But the fact of the matter was that Adrien was already in love with Marinette. 

It wasn’t a love at first sight sort of thing, unfortunately she’d been yelling at him that day over a misunderstanding. It actually came shortly after, the moment he’d given her his umbrella and she, in her own clumsy way, accidentally closed it in on herself. He’d never seen anything so adorable in all his life. 

Marinette was simple, humble, and homely, a lot of things he’d never really known growing up. She was happy, playful, and friendly, and had a really lovely laugh to go with it. She had an eye for fashion, something he could appreciate and relate to having been in the business for a very long time. She made him feel accepted. That was why despite how much he absolutely respected, admired, and was even fascinated by his Lady, his heart was already taken by his Princess. He was consumed by her.

Which was why a peculiar conversation with Nino after school one day had caught him off guard.

“Hey dude-” the DJ nudged him one lazy afternoon during their weekly game of Mecha Strike 3 at Nino’s house.

“Yeah?” Adrien mouthed, hardly aware of himself between the flashing of the screen and his hands on the controls.

“You ever thought that Marinette looks a bit like Ladybug?”

Adrien’s mind went blank at that moment, and his hands had stopped their motor functions, causing Nino to land a critical hit. Thankfully, he recovered quickly, brushing it away like a hair in his face.

“No way, man.”

“C’mon, dude! Not even a little? I mean pigtails, blue eyes, really petite. They even kind of sound the same when they talk.”

In the midst of his explanation, Adrien had managed to wind up with a K.O. over Nino. However, it had been the smallest margin he’d ever beaten the DJ by.

Was he really about to entertain this idea?

He thew his arms up incredulously. “C’mon, Nino, Marinette as Ladybug? That’s like saying I’m Chat Noir!”

‘Which you are’, a little voice reminded him.

“I’m just saying, man. It’s a little too much of a coincidence even though they’ve got totally different personalities. I think that’s what throws the idea off the most.”

“Yeah,” Adrien agreed. It was more as an attempt to convince himself that statement than to agree with Nino. “Totally different.”

Why did it matter though? Adrien argued with himself. If Marinette was Ladybug too, then that was great news? The love of his life and crime fighting partner were the same. How lucky could a guy get? 

‘But what if they’re not the same?’ a new voice piped in. ‘You shouldn’t get your hopes up.’

“By the way,” Nino asked. “Still got the hots for Mari?’

Adrien blushed. 

“I take that as yes.”

“I didn’t say anything!” Adrien yelled, arms flailing a little.

“Didn’t have to, dude. It’s all over your face,” Nino tried to cover his laughter. “Why don’t you tell her?”

“The same reason you didn’t tell her at the zoo,” Adrien countered, a hint of loathing in the undertone of his voice.

“Don’t be like that! I’m over her now,” Nino insisted. “Alya and I have a good thing going.”

“Uh huh,” Adrien teased, “Sure you won’t have to fight Ladybug for her attention? I heard she ditched you during your date the other night to scope out videos of the latest akuma attack.”

“Low blow, man. Low blow,” he said, trying to look stung, but coming up with a good natured laugh instead. “We’re working on managing her work and our dating life. Okay?”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Adrien commented sarcastically, patting Nino on the shoulder. 

“Stop it. You really should tell Marinette how you feel about her. The low key subtle flirting isn’t going to work. You need to be upfront and honest.”

Adrien didn’t want to continue this conversation. It would just get him right back into thinking more and more about how Ladybug and Marinette might be the same person, and his poor brain couldn’t handle that right now. So he grabbed his controller again, and selected a new bot. 

“Yeah, yeah, less talking, more Mecha Strike.”

Thankfully the distraction had won out this time. Nino grinned, grasping his controller again.

“Sure thing, bro. I’m gonna win this time for sure.”

Adrien smirked. “In your dreams, bro.”

Adrien continued to wipe the floor with Nino, despite the fact that his mind kept wandering back to Marinette as Ladybug. He thought perhaps it wouldn’t resurface again, but he was wrong. Very, very wrong.

The thought sometimes popped back up into his mind for years following their talk, but it wouldn’t come back in full force until some years later, and by that time, Adrien had noticed that even though his feelings for Marinette stayed the same, his feelings for Ladybug began to alter. 

After the first time she’d helped save his Father from Jackady, he could really tell how much she cared for him, for Adrien, outside of the Chat Noir suit. Volpina had been another eye opener too, seeing how quick she was to help her friend. More and more over the years he could see her dedication, not only to him as Adrien, but to many more of his friends and family. She even, at points, managed to soften her demeanor with Chloe, showing sides of her he’d never known, and never realized, he’d been so desperate to see.

Within his first year of lycée she’d thankfully become much more comfortable around him. For although his lady was poised and put together in battle, when it was only the two of them she often seemed to get a bit clumsier. He could see her progress the more that they spent time together. He was proud of her for being able to speak more freely with him, but he must admit he sometimes missed the little bouts of awkwardness she’d sometimes had- the tripping, stuttering, and klutziness, and would often be glad when he’d see one of those traits slip through. 

In his second year of lycée he’d also gotten to do more charity work with her. His particular favorite had been at the children’s hospital, visiting sick and injured kids. On weekends they’d often make trips to play superheroes, read stories, and just visit with the kids. The sparkle in her eyes, the joy and the laughter, and comfort she’d brought to all those smiling faces, made his heart ache. He’d known what a wonderful and inspiring citizen she was, but this made him see how much she truly meant to the city of Paris. It also showed him what an amazing mother she would be. It made him yearn for his own. 

In their third year, it’s become impossible not to be enamored with her. She’s Paris’ infallible hero, a kind natured goddess in her own right. She’s so lovely in body and spirit that he often finds it hard to keep his eyes off her, and his words to himself. He finds himself flirting more often (even against his better judgement) and discovers himself to be both horrified and delighted when she flirts back.

He knows it’s quite silly to still be so hopelessly devoted to Marinette when they weren’t even truly dating. Part of him holds out hope that there might still be a future for the two of them just yet. Guilt creeps over him either way, and he decides the best way to deal with these developing feelings for Ladybug it is to continue loving Marinette until he can muster the courage to be forward with her, and in the meantime become Ladybug’s number one fan… 

And occasional flirty partner.

Little does he know that over the years, Marinette has also been going through similar struggles- but with Adrien instead of Chat Noir. Little events with Adrien seemed to seep into her life, and she can’t seem to get them out of her head. 

Towards the end of collège she and Adrien wind up getting paired up on a class project together. They’d met often over ice cream and then at her house when they’d needed to begin to write their paper. Her parents had mistaken them for dating accidentally, and neither of them had been able to keep a blush off their face after that, but after the paper was finished, they’d sat and talked over hot chocolate and croissants for hours. She wasn’t sure the last time she’d laughed so much.

In lycée, Alya and Nino had actually been no shows for a hang out session, leaving Adrien and Marinette to themselves on a weird make-shift friend date. They decided they’d already ridden the train out too far to not do anything and opted to eat dinner and catch a movie. They walked through the park on the way back just chatting and carrying on. Even though it wasn’t romantic, Marinette still considered it her first official date. 

Then in their second year, Kim had thrown a huge party at his house when his parents were away. There had been booze there- a lot. Yet, Marinette knew better than to partake too heavily in case an akuma were to make itself known. Sober as ever, she wandered into a back room, where she’d found Adrien politely trying to converse with Max, the later happening to be very inebriated. Seeing as Adrien was the only other guest who hadn’t a drop in his system, she pulled him away, and they made a beeline to the back porch, where Marinette, once again, found herself in wonderful conversation with Adrien. They laughed until they cried that night, her cheeks red and aching from her non-stop smiling. Knees and elbows had brushed, sending new, riveting sensations through her. That night she’d looked at him, really looked at him, and began noticing the man he was becoming. He was taller, broader, his eyes sharper and greener. He was growing a bit of stubble on his chin, too. He’d morphed from a pretty boy into quite the Adonis of a man, and someone help her if she didn’t notice. Two days later she hung up her very first picture of Adrien Agreste in her room, right next to her poster of Chat Noir. 

And now, creeping into their third year, Adrien had asked her out. Not as a romantic date, but a date nonetheless. He’d invited her to be his guest at a big fashion ball his father was holding, because he knows their time together is drawing to a close at school, and he wants to make sure that while they’re still friends, he introduces her to some of the top moguls in the fashion world. What friend would he be if he didn’t giver her shot to get a foot in the door? There’s also the fact that he’s still sort of in love with her… 

“Are you serious?!” she cries out, jaw nearly on the floor. The blue eyes he adores are now wide with surprise and anticipation of his answer.

He gives her a genuine smile, eyes crinkling with happiness as he admires the way her face lights up from the news. “Of course I am, Mari! I’ve seen your work. You are a brilliant designer and I think it only fair that you show exactly how brilliant you are to the rest of the world.”

She blushes a little, “Do you really mean it?”

“Of course!”

“What will your father think?’ Marinette, shifts from one foot to the other precariously. “I’m not from any sort of high class society, nor am I a person of any real wealth or social status. You don’t think he’ll mind do you?”

“He might at first,” Adrien admitted, “but I think once he sees that you really care about the industry and that you know what you’re doing, he won’t mind a bit.”

Marinette couldn’t contain her excitement, she’d pounced on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him ferociously. 

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” she screamed.

Adrien froze, shell shocked and love struck. While the two of them had become much closer friends over the years, he still was never prepared for any time that she hugged him… or touched him… or was near him… After a moment he managed to collect himself, and rested his hand on the small of her back to pull her closer.

“You’re welcome,” he said softly, before releasing her.

The giddy fashion designer couldn’t stand still, she was bouncing from foot to foot in pure joy before sprinting off to tell Alya her good news, leaving Adrien to sigh in pure happiness.

A few days later she’d told him at lunch that she didn’t think it practical to bring her portfolio with her to the ball, so she’d decided to create her own dress to show everyone. 

“I’d be honored if you’d wear one of my creations too,” she had requested shyly. With the way her eyes peeked up through her lashes at him, pleading with him, how on earth could he say no?

“I’d be thrilled to,” he agreed.

She’d tackle hugged him again after that, and then invited him to her house to take measurements that evening. Apparently it was his lucky week. 

But in the days to come she was very hushed about the whole ordeal and wouldn’t dare to reveal her designs to him- no matter how many times he begged or guesses he made. 

“It’s a secret, Adrien,” she tutted at him one day at school, before tweaking him on the nose and sauntering off.

Curiosity killed the cat, however, and one night he’d found himself bribing Plagg with two whole wheels of Camabert to transform him so he could spy on Marinette’s progress. Leaping across the roofs of Paris, he made sure to blend himself with the inky back drop of the night sky as he peered down through the top windows of the Dupin-Cheng bakery roof. His increased cat-like night vision helped him to get a closer look. He could see her cutting fabric- first a beautiful gossamer white and then a deep black.

‘Bridal wear?’ he wondered, but then quickly dismissed as too wishful of thinking. 

Sneaking closer, he began to see a few sketches tacked up on her walls, the details were fuzzy but he could clearly see that he’d be wearing a traditional suit, and that Marinette would be donning a beautiful flowing white gown. He could even make out a few pink and blue accents to it.

‘Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask?’ he mused and then chuckled. Highly unlikely. 

She’d now picked up her sketch book and had begun drawing vigorously. Wait. Were these not their outfits on the wall then? 

“Purrrhaps if I get a bit closer,” he suggested aloud to himself.

Yet, as he leaped onto the next building and tried to climb onto another, Marinette took that same moment to look out of her window and directly at him. They just stared at each other for a moment, before Marinette abruptly fell off of her bed from surprise in a tangle of limbs. 

Chat Noir, not missing a beat, ran to her quickly, flinging open her doors and pulling her up off the floor. 

“Are you alright, Princess? I didn’t mean to startle you.” 

“I’m fine,” she’d said quickly, before realizing, she in fact, was not fine, being that Chat Noir was in her room, with her, holding her, speaking to her. She suddenly felt the weight of his hands far too much and instantly recoiled from him as though she’d touched a hot stove. 

Chat, noticing her averse reaction, quickly put his hands behind his back. “My apologies.”

“No, no, it’s just…I..well…ahh..” she stuttered helplessly. It’s not as though Marinette and Chat hadn’t met before. He’d worked with her to help defeat the Evillustrator (or technically she’d worked with him) and he’d also carried her away the day they Gamer had attacked the city, not to mention a few other times in their heroic history. Yet, as comfortable as Ladybug might have grown around Chat over the years, Marinette was still the exception to the rule.

Mistaking her stuttering as angry musings, Chat found himself backing away and mumbling his own apologies. “I’m sorry about all this. I was patrolling the neighborhood. I didn’t mean to barge into your room either. I just wanted to make sure you were, okay and you are. Okay. I mean you’re okay. I’ll go now!”

“Uh..yeah…wah..!” Marinette shouted as he leapt from her window before flipping onto her roof, and then disappearing into the night.

She’d meant to ask him to wait, but it hadn’t come out in time, and now she was about ready to punch herself. Stupid Marinette! All these years, and she couldn’t form sentences around the boy. 

And all she really wanted to know what he though of her collection…

Unsuccessful in his quest as he may be, thankfully Adrien only had to wait a little over a week to see the outfits. She invited him over a few hours before the ball, so that she could dress him. 

He almost couldn’t control himself when he walked into her room that afternoon. She was ready- minus her clothes. Her hair and makeup were expertly done, but she wearing a floral Chinese collared robe. She looked adorable as she grabbed his arm, excitedly pulling him over to where two mannequins were covered with sheets.

“Are you ready?” she asked, fingers digging into his arms from nerves and excitement.

He gently placed his hand over hers and nodded, “I’ve been ready. For weeks now.”

She squealed a little before releasing him and walking over to the mannequins. She stood between the two, gripping the sheets before counting to three and pulling them both off. 

“Tada!” 

He took a look at her outfit first. It was a long, white ballgown with very delicate embroidery that had a mixture of pink and blue beading. It was high collared, with several tiers. Underneath the initial white layer, he observed several layers of tulle that were soft and shimmery in colors that changed in the light. 

He took a look at his next. It was a simple, very well tailored suit. Black, with a white collared shirt, silver buttons and blueish- green vest with a matching tie. He could see the hand stitching and embroidery and could tell how much careful detail was put into it. Simple, yet elegant. 

“They look great!” he grinned enthusiastically.

She giggled slyly, “Oh, but, Adrien, you haven’t even seen the best part!”

He raised an eyebrow at her. So, Marinette turned first to her own dress. She pulled a tie that held up one of the tiers and down it fell transforming from white into a rich red. She unbuttoned the high collar and detached the upper piece from the dress, and Adrien now saw a sweetheart neckline, again, in that blood red, with small back spots. 

She then turned to his own outfit. She switched the vest inside out, showing it to be reversible. The other side was made with a green fabric so dark it could be mistaken for black. Undoing the tie, she turned it around, and it too had a different design on the back. It was made from the same fabric, but on the center he could see a small green paw print. 

“It’s an ode to Chat Noir and Ladybug and their secret identities,” she explained. “Although we don’t know who they are in real life, we know that they are people too. It’s just underneath who they are everyday, there’s something really incredible hidden: the ability to protect and serve the people of Paris.” She blushed and cleared her throat. “I wanted to honor them tonight, not just as heroes, but as their civilian selves too.”

‘You wanted to honor yourself…’ Marinette thought chastising herself. ‘But it’s also for Chat Noir’s civilian self as well!’

After his initial panic at thinking Marinette had found out that he was Chat Noir, Adrien felt so touched. Even if she didn't know that it secretly was a tribute to him, it couldn't be more beautiful and fitting dedication. Something that embraced all aspects of him. 

He stared at it in quiet contemplation, as to control himself from leaping on her and kissing her senseless, but his silence was long enough that Marinette begin to worry about him. 

"Are you OK?” she inquired peeking at him from beneath her bangs. "What do you think? Is it too much?"

"No," Adrien managed breathlessly, whilst not breaking out of his revelry,  "No it's absolutely beautiful. You've done a really wonderful job. Truly I'm just speechless from what incredible work you've done. "

Marinette blushed and a quiet grin swept across her face. She almost tackled him into a hug, but figured she might just need her date to get in tonight. 

He could do nothing but grin back. 

After getting ready, the two sat down to eat a nice meal at the Dupain-Cheng dinner table (Adrien had warned her there would be little to no food there so why not eat with some of the best chefs in Paris beforehand).  When they'd finished their meals they bid Tom and Sabine farewell and headed out arriving at the ball when it was already in full swing.

"No one will be mad that were late?" Marinette suggested, suddenly feeling guilty. 

"The rule of  fashion is to never be on time. That's why it's called "fashionably late."

She stammered a bit. "But apparently no one here understands that rule."

"That's because very few of them really understand fashion,” he winked. 

"Oh and you do?" she teased playing along. 

"Of course, I'm an Agreste," he said puffing his chest out a bit. "We live fashion" 

"We certainly do." A voice echoed from behind him. 

The pair turned to see Gabriel Agreste appear from behind them, seemingly from thin air. 

"Father", Adrien acknowledged him respectfully. 

"Mr. Agreste," Marinette bowed her head politely. 

"Adrien." He nodded in greeting. "Miss Dupain-Cheng.” 

Marinette met his eye, shock evident. "You know me?"

"You won the design contest for the bowler hat ad campaign and also helped to design several things for Jagged Stone. I always make sure to keep an eye on up and coming designers. Especially if they are talented."

Marinette placed a hand on her heart to make sure it was still there and beating. 

"I'm flattered to hear you say that."

"You should be.” He commented idly. "I take it Adrien brought you tonight so that he could introduce you to others in the industry. That's very wise. I'm sure you'd like to create your own line someday, but interning is very important. You never know which of these faces you might work for in the future."

"Would one of those faces be yours?" Adrien inquired, only half teasing. 

"It may very well be." He retorted seriously. "Nevertheless, go and network. It will do you a lot of good, and have a good time both of you."

"Yes sir,” they replied together.

He nodded and walked off. 

Marinette was still trying to make sure she was a functioning human being. She hardly noticed Adrien smiling at her... or speaking to her. 

"Shall I start introducing you?"

Finally breaking from her trance she stared wide at him, "Hm? What did you say? Sorry, I just can’t get over the fact that your father just called me talented. "

"Well you are.” He chuckled a little before repeating, “Would you like to have me start introducing you?”

"Oh yes!” she nodded enthusiastically, finally returning to the living world, “That would be lovely thank you."

So they began to make their way around the room. Adrien introduced Marinette to various guests, including Dolce and Gabanna, and Donatella Versace to name a few. After about an hour, Adrien finally decided that it was probably time for them to take a break. Thankfully there was a small bar, so they went over to grab two glasses of water.

They had still been wearing the 'civilian' outfits and Marinette was wondering what the opportune moment would be to reveal the transformation of her dress. 

"You look like your contemplating something," Adrien observed taking a sip of water. 

“I'm wondering if we should transition into the other section of our outfits.” 

“Ah. I was actually thinking about having us model them during the runway section in half an hour.” 

Her face squinted in confusion, “Runway section?” 

“Did I not tell you about that?” Adrien smacked his forehead. “I'm an idiot. I forgot to mention there's a small runway tonight. It's a mini preview of designers’ up and coming fashion lines. I figured you could participate but accidentally forgot to mention anything.” 

“It's fine!” Marinette insisted. “But who will be modeling?”

“Us of course.” 

Marinette went crimson. He wasn't serious was he? 

“B-but I'm not a model! Especially not a runway model. I mean have you met me? I'm a klutz. I'll trip over my own shoes, or dress, or air.” 

“Not if your with me. I won't let you!” he declared confidently. 

“Yes, but look at me,” she began waving wildly at herself. 

“Okay? What am I supposed to be seeing?”

“Exactly! What are you supposed to be seeing? I wasn't graced with angelic features or great bone structure. I'm also not nearly tall enough.” 

He wanted to scream out. ‘Stop being self conscious! Don't you see how absolutely beautiful you are?’ But he went for something a little less desperate...

“Facial features don't matter if you're displaying clothing, Marinette, and the dress is tailored to fit you, so your height doesn't matter.” 

“B-but-“

“We don't have to if you don't want to, but I just wanted to give people the chance to really see your work in full. But if you're uncomfortable …"

“No!” she raised her hands as though to stop him. “I mean- I am a bit uncomfortable but I do want people to see my work. I just don't know the first thing about being on a runway.” 

“That's why I'm here.” He gripped both of her arms and lowered his eyes to her level. “I promise I won't let you fail. Do you trust me?”

It flashed in front of her for a moment- a glimpse of her beautiful masked kitty. His earnest eyes and affectionate heart in this moment was so completely Chat, and it didn't leave room for doubt in her mind...

‘With my life,’ she thought.

“Yes,” she said, her own hands grasping his arms. “I do.” 

He smiled for the millionth time that evening. “Then let's go get ready.” 

He brought her to a back room behind the ball room stage where Marinette could see several models preparing. They were getting dolled up and stepping into some really beautiful gowns and suits. Doubt began to run through her mind again, but she did her best to push it all back. 

“So how are we going to prepare for this?”

“Well, we are going to start with you actually breathing for a minute,” he sort-of teased. 

She shook her head at him but complied. 

“I have a makeup artist who should be around here to do touch ups as well,” he told her.

“Tell them they need to do a real number on me,” she joked. 

Adrien took it seriously though, “I will do no such thing!” 

Causing Marinette to take it seriously too. “Adrien,” she whined. “Please!” 

“Stop acting like you're not pretty, Marinette.” 

“It's not acting. It's true.” 

He looked at her sternly, but she just matched his look and fired it back. 

"Mari."

"Adrien."

"You are beautiful. Please stop being so self conscious."

"How can I when I'm about to stand next to you?" 

He almost took that compliment. Almost. 

“I thought you trusted me."

"I trust you," she countered. "The problem isn't trust, Adrien, it's experience and looks."

"Modeling has nothing to do with looks and everything to do with confidence."

"Which I have none of right now."

"You have it in spades, Mari. You just don't have it in this moment."

"Can you lend me some then?"

"Of course, let me just rub some off," he attempted to make the situation more lighthearted by rubbing his shoulder and then rubbing her own. "Gotta wear confidence in your shoulders you know. "

"Good to know," She laughed at the joke, and extended her hand "Can I have more?"

"You already have a lot of confidence in your hands. That's how you can draw, and sew, and bake. You need confidence other places." 

"Oh," she raised an eyebrow playfully. "And where are these places?"

"Like I said shoulders," he said rubbing her shoulders. "In the back too, so you can have excellent poise and posture." He scooted her around so he could pat her upper back. "And the face is the ultimate form of confidence." Gripping her shoulders again he turned her around and put his hand on either cheek and rubbed those. 

“Adrien!” 

He just laughed. 

“And a kiss for good luck!” 

Without a warning, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. She stared up at him wide eyed and unsure, and he, the moment he realized what he’d done, squealed. He released his hands from her and backed away.

“I’m sorry!” he cried out. “I have no idea what came over me!”

“It alright,” she insisted, laughing it off good naturally. “I was a little shocked is all.”

“It’s…I just…Let me go get the makeup designer,” he stuttered quickly. He went to walk off, before coming back flustered, “Don’t move, I’ll be right back!” He told her before running off again.

She just shook her head grinning. He was too cute to be real. Him and her kitty both. She sighed dreamily at no one. 

In a few minutes Adrien returned with a kind middle age woman, named Emile, who doted on Mari’s clear skin and gorgeous eyes. 

“You have beautiful lashes,” she’d observed, sitting her in a plush chair and coating said eyelashes with a thin mascara. “I wish all the models had them. That way I wouldn’t have to put on those monstrous false ones.”

Marinette slowly began to feel her confidence boost. If a makeup artist in the fashion world was complimenting her, then it must be good right?

Between the concealer and conversation Marinette was finding herself loosening up with both Emile and Adrien. Yet amidst their pleasantries, a loud shouting arose. A young fashion designer named Gauge Chaucer was yelling at his model, a very tall, thin, girl with lovely blonde hair. 

“I told you to lose ten pounds,” he screamed face red with anger. “Now the dress won’t fit.”

Marinette noticed that she was wearing a lovely gown in a deep blue and violet. It had a long train and cape that made Marinette think a bit of a butterfly. She noticed however, that the zipper along the back wasn’t up all the way.

“I’m sorry,” the beautiful girl apologized face stained with tears. “I’ve been dieting and exercising all week…”

“No excuses! I’ve had it from you. This was my chance to make something of myself and you just blew it for me.”

“You’ll have more opportunities,” she tried to console him.

“Not with you! You’re fired,” he spat, before fiddling with a lapel pin on his jacket. “Take this, too, I should never have accepted a gift from you to be my partner.” 

He threw the pin to the ground before storming out. A thundercloud practically trailed in his wake, leaving the the poor girl on the ground in tears. 

“How awful!” Marinette whispered furiously, “I can’t believe he would speak to her like that.” 

“Unfortunately that’s fashion for you dear,” Emile explained. Adrien nodded morosely in agreement. 

“It’s not right.” Marinette whispered again, shaking her head. “Not right at all.”

Adrien was going to reply but the runway stage manager entered to announce there was ten minutes until the show. 

The teary, blonde model then grabbed the pin from the floor, picked herself up from the ground, and ran away, making Marinette’s heart lurch in pity. 

“Well, let’s get you finished up then,” Emile declared turning to Adrien to powder his face. 

Ten minutes came and went quickly and it was time for Adrien and Marinette to walk the runway. Interns and new designers went first, so the pair happened to be in the front of the lineup. Marinette was having a lot of trouble keeping calm, so Adrien grabbed her hand reassuringly. 

“Don’t worry. Everything will be okay.”

She was going to thank him, but at that moment they could hear screams from the outside. They ran to the curtains and there stood Gauge’s ex-model, now akumatized, and attacking the guests. 

“Bonjour, everyone La Fashionista is here to take over the runway, and I won’t be outdone.”

The once beautiful girl now had taken on a brand new appearance, her blonde hair now stretched to her feet, skin now a brilliant white, lips a deep blue and eyes dark, her costume had morphed into a dark blue and black lined suit complete with a long cape and train attached to her hands mimicking wings that fluttered back and forth. The lapel pin resting against her breast.

"You all are looking a bit last season," La Fashionista eyes darted around the room, drinking in the guests. She twirled her long, blonde hair between her fingers. "Don't worry though, I can make some alterations!"

Her hands flew out in front of her and from her sleeves pieces of fabric unraveled wrapping around guests and imprisoning them in cocoons. 

“Metamorphosis is a natural part of evolution. Once you’re done transforming you'll have bloomed into my very own nefarious and beautiful fashion butterflies!” she laughed evilly. 

Marinette stifled a groan.

“It's bad enough that Hawkmoth likes butterflies, now we have to deal with this girl too?” Marinette whispered under her breath. 

For now, it looked like her runway transformation would need to be put on hold. A real Ladybug transformation was in order instead. However, Marinette needed to get Adrien to safety and to make sure that she would be unseen for her transformation. Little did she know, Adrien had the exact same thought about her.

“You need to get somewhere safe!” she commanded of him, gripping his shoulders. 

“Me? Shouldn't I be worried about you?” 

“Trust me I'm a fast runner and very good hider, but I think you should go first and I’ll take the rear,” she insisted.

“Marinette, I'd honestly feel much better if-“ 

He couldn’t finish his statement, the screams were getting louder as more and more guests were being wrapped into fabric cocoons. Closer and closer La Fashionista came until finally the two needed to stop arguing about evacuating and actually evacuate. Fleeing into one of the dressing rooms behind the stage, the two were forced to share tight quarters, neither would let the other leave but the back and forth struggle kept happening in order to let the other go out. At this rate there was no chance of being able to be transformed without each other seeing. 

However the situation grew even more precarious outside and pretty soon Marinette knew she would have to do something in order to defeat the akuma. She tried to console Tikki secretly, but of course Adrien was hot on her heels. Keeping each other in the room and trying to leave it at the same time were not going to happen it seemed.

Marinette thought about taking off, but she knew Adrien would just chase her, and she couldn’t do that either. Unfortunately, the only logical conclusion was to do the unthinkable. She would have to transform and reveal herself in front of Adrien. It was the only way to make sure that she could ensure the safety of Paris and get him to trust her. 

A battle was quickly becoming a war within herself, but the more screams she could hear from outside the door, the more she understood what precious seconds she was wasting. He had to know. There was no other way. He would find out regardless, so she might as well be the one to tell him.

“Listen,” she demanded, getting Adrien to look at her. “What you are about to see should have never been revealed to you, but I have to do what's right for the city. I trust you. So please, Adrien, I'm asking you can you keep a secret?”

“I don't understand what do you mean? You know I can keep any secret that you have,” he declared determinedly. 

“You have to promise me,” she commanded of him. “This is bigger than both you and I. It's bigger than Paris even. You have to promise me that you'll keep it a secret.”

“It doesn't matter. Whatever it is I swear to you I will keep it a secret. I cross my heart hope to die.”

She could see the truth in his eyes. He meant every word. His declaration was so dedicated and forthright, but it wouldn’t make this any easier.

“The whole point is that you don't die which is exactly why I need to show you here goes nothing. Come out Tikki..” 

Tikki was hesitant, but finally floated out of Marinette’s bag. The little red demigod’s big blue eyes looking back and forth a little unsure. 

“Is that…?”

“This is my kwami Tikki,” Marinette introduced Tikki who bowed politely.

“A pleasure to meet you,” she chirped.

“She helps me to transform into… well you'll see.” She and the swami then faced one another giving a nod of affirmation, before Marinette cried out, “Tikki, spots on!”

In a flash of dazzling light all of a sudden Marinette no longer stood before him, instead it was his Lady. It was Ladybug!

His mind instantly jumped to his conversation with Nino years ago. It had all made too much sense. It was so obvious, so horribly, explicitly obvious! Suddenly Adrien felt waves of emotion sweep over him, relief from what it all meant and just pure unadulterated happiness. Years he’d been wondering and worrying. Years of secrets he’d kept, and to think this whole time he'd been so worked up over the idea of being in love with two beautiful, amazing women, and now he didn't have to worry. His Lady and his Princess were the same. It was the most wonderful combination he could ask for. This was his lucky day. 

She looked at him with unreadable eyes. It was something not very warm but earnest, something not quite pleading but determined. 

"This was not the way I was hoping for anyone to find out, but now that you know, you must keep it a secret. I'm already risking putting you in danger with this, Adrien, I can't let it happen with anyone else."

Despite her seriousness, he was trying really hard to suppress a smile. "Am I the first to know, my Lady?" 

He could see her bristle a little at the nickname. 

"Yes," she admitted. "Which is why it's imperative that you keep it a secret."

Oh, if she only knew the secrets he'd kept so long himself. How silly it all seemed now, hiding from everyone. Hiding from her. What an amazing thing that the silence could finally be broken. 

He walked over to her, taking her face in his hand. "My lips are sealed.” 

Without thinking, he quickly pulled her lips to his, something he’d wanted to do for so long. It was her! He felt like crying tears of joy but instead sighed into the kiss with relief, but unfortunately the secret was still one sided, and he found himself being almost immediately shoved off. 

"Adrien!" She blanched trying to gain as much distance as possible. "What do you think your doing?”

‘Oh right…’ he thought. ‘She still doesn’t know, and now I just seem like a domineering asshole.’

He floundered. ”Sorry, my Lady. I couldn't resist."

"Stop calling me that," she scowled, muttering under her breath. "Only-"

"Chat calls you that?" He offered for her. "And how do you think I may know that?"

She rubbed her temples, "I don't have time for this, Adrien. We will discuss it all later. For now, I need to defeat this akuma and I need you to stay here. Hopefully Chat Noir is already on the scene."

"Nah," Adrien shook his head. “Chat’s not quite there yet, but he will be right behind you."

She ignored why he knew that and ran to the door, "Well then it's even more imperative that I get out there-"

"I mean literally right behind you. Like currently, right now, in this room," he clarified. 

"Adrien, what on earth-?" but as Marinette turned to look back at him she saw a little black cat-like creature floating in the air. Green eyes blinked at her. 

"It seems the cat is finally out of the bag," Plagg teased, taking up one of Adrien's Chat Noir puns. 

"Is that-"

“A kwami? You bet it is. Plagg, claws out!"

In a dazzling light, much like her own, Adrien transformed right in front of her, from her handsome model of a best friend into her dashing kitty in leather armor. 

"No way," she mouthed. "It can't be."

"Surprised to see me Purr-incess?" he inquired with a little bow. "You know if we'd told each other a long time ago this all would have been much easier."

She gaped like a fish out of water. 

"Amazing isn't it? To think we could have been out five minutes ago fighting akumas instead of arguing for the other to stay put."

"You're telling me," she groaned. 

"I must say though, this is one of the best surprises I've ever gotten."

She blushed a little, “Like I said earlier, we’ll have time to discuss this all later, right now we've got an akuma to unravel."

Speaking of which, said akuma was now attempting to find them along with the other remaining guests at the party. The door of their dressing room suddenly began rattling on its hinges. La Fashionista had clearly found their hiding spot, and was attempting to break down the door. 

"Come on out," the voice cooed. "You can't run from me, and when I get Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous, I will be unstoppable."

"Should we tell her?" Chat suggested. 

"I think that's a lovely idea," Ladybug agreed. 

"Time for your fittings!” La Fashionista cried and with another loud bang the door flew from its hinges and the akuma found herself face to face with Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

"Don't worry," Ladybug grinned. “We're ready."

With that she wrapped her yoyo around a pipe on the ceiling, and flung her body directly into La Fashionista. Chat Noir followed closely behind, jumping over the downed akuma, and running with his Lady through the halls. The chase was on. Ladybug taking the lead. 

"You know," the cat practically purred behind her. "I was hoping to be able to strut down the Chat Walk."

She giggled in delight, full of sudden energy and excitement at her new knowledge about her partner. 

"I was hoping to get on the run way myself, but I suppose a run-a-way will have to do," she teased back.  His Cheshire grin could not be matched. 

After a long chase, they ended up back in the main ballroom, no guests left, only big fabric cocoons littered around the room. 

"This isn't good," Ladybug seethed through gritted teeth. 

"You're telling me, I'm in no hurry to become a cat-erpillar."

Ladybug rolled her eyes a bit at that one as La Fashionista burst in through the doors. 

"Give up your miraculous," she roared, Hawkmoth’s ghost of a mask shining across her features.

"You butterflies are all alike," Ladybug scolded. "You just make demands, you don't even ask nicely."

"Mew should say please!" Chat piped in. 

"You'll be the ones saying please," La Fashionista cried flinging tendrils of fabric their way. 

The two jumped out of the way quickly before fully diving into the battle. It soon became a whirlwind of thrown punches and kicks, and a lot of batons, yoyos, and fabric. Blows were made, bruises were given, and strategies tried, but it was apparent neither side was making a lot of ground. 

“We need to come up with a different plan!” Ladybug called to her partner. “We’ve got to get to the akuma, it must be in the lapel pin.”

Chat’s voice trembled back in response. “I think we may have bigger problems,” 

“What do you-“

Turning her head Ladybug could see that without warning the cocoons had begun to glow. 

"What's happening?" Ladybug cried. 

La Fashionista gave out a cackle. "What else? Those pesky designers are morphing from stuck up, egotistical caterpillars into my very own- evil fashion butterflies!"

She threw her head back in evil laughter the sound reverberating through the room. The fabric cocoons began to hatch. The remnants of what had once been kind ball goers emerged from the shreds as monstrous zombie like humanoids with brilliant fabric wings. Eyes locking onto the heroes, they gave out shrill screams and began swarming around them from all directions, the duo could hardly fight them all and La Fashionista at the same time, forcing Ladybug to bring out the heavy artillery. 

"Lucky Charm!"

Her yoyo swirled in the air dropping a mannequin into her arms. Surprisingly a more related item for their surroundings, but still baffling. 

"I wonder what I can do with this..."

"Perhaps you can sew a plan together? Just make it quick." Chat reminded, charging back into battle. 

Ladybug did just that, and began to quickly formulate her plan. Upon observing her surroundings, she noted La Fashionista poising an attack against Chat Noir, calling upon her army to join her in order to pin him down and turn him into a cocoon. But the cat was in perfect position for a cataclysm, and then she could get to the lapel pin. Bingo!

The threads stretched from La Fashionista’s arms to wrap around Chat, just as the masses began to swarm. Timing it perfectly, Ladybug threw the mannequin as the zombies swooped in. 

“Chat, fall back!"

The cat stopped in mid stride to back away. The fabric cocooned around the mannequin instead, and the zombies fell on top. The weight of the bodies on the fabric making the akuma unable to retract her attack. 

"Use your cataclysm!"

"Of course! Cataclysm" 

Chat Noir then ripped through with great force, fabric flying everywhere and ripping the pieces from the akumatized model’s dress. La Fashionista attempted to retract the pieces but they were too frayed to control properly, giving Ladybug the opportunity to wrap the pieces in her yoyo, yanking on them and sending La Fashionista tumbling to the ground, the lapel pin falling from her. Ladybug gave it a good stomp, releasing the little black butterfly, before purifying it and biding farewell.

“Bye bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!”

Releasing her Lucky Charm the ball was returned to its former glory and all the patrons turned from their zombie selves back into the fashion moguls they "truly" were. 

Victory fist bumps were in order as usual, but this time it was accompanied with a knowing smile. 

Quickly retreating into the back dressing rooms to allow their miraculous to wear off, a strange feeling came over them. It was the first time they would be able to see each other de-transform. 

"Why on earth did we wait so long?" Ladybug asked, hearing her miraculous giving its final beeps. 

"Goodness knows," Chat Noir replied. "Potential rejection? Fear? Superhero code?"

"Superhero code?"

"You know. Not putting the people you love in danger by revealing that you have a close connection with someone to the enemy."

"We've been close for a while now," Marinette laughed. 

"In more ways than one," he agreed. 

"It's surreal, the fact that I don't need to run off when the transformation runs out."

"Exciting too." Chat smiled.

"Yeah exciting too." 

They smiled at one another not losing eye contact even with their miraculous beeping one final time before their transformations broke, exhausted kwamis zooming out into the room.  

"Oh no," Plagg whined upon glancing at the two teens. "They're looking at each other like fine cheese."

If the humans had heard him, they were ignoring him. 

"Shh," Tikki scolded rubbing her cheek against the little cat kwami's own. "Let them be. It took them long enough, already."

"Mind explaining that kiss earlier?" Marinette smirked. 

"I think you know what it meant."

"Do I? Maybe you could care to elaborate?"

"It's you. It's always been you. It makes me happy."

“Oh?" she teased. 

"Considering I've had a long time crush on Marinette and a developing one for Ladybug, it just makes it all the better."

"How ironic. I had a long time crush on Chat and a developing one for Adrien."

Perfect blonde eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "Ah, and what's the status on your feelings for Adrien now?"

 Stepping in to close the short distance between the she felt herself tiptoeing to meet him as she whispered, "Why don't you kiss me again and find out?"

So he narrowed the final distance between their lips to nothing. Warmth flooding their bodies until they were drowning in each other. Lips moving against each other with little experience but great reverence.  It was weird, and foreign, and lovely, and genuine. It was romantic. 

Too wrapped up in each other they were dead to Tikki coos and Plagg gagging. 

They broke apart, still millimeters from each other, but with stars in their eyes. Gears still whirring and puzzle pieces still fitting themselves into place, but it didn't change the fact that this moment was beautiful. 

"I hate to end this, but we are still at the fashion show. We have a lot of people expecting us outside."

"I know." 

He picked at his vest looking at the inside pattern,”So, will we be greeting them as Ladybug and Chat Noir, or as Marinette and Adrien?"

"Technically," she said pulling the strings of her dress to reveal the red Ladybug pattern. "It's a little of both."

"As it should be." Adrien responded pulling his jacket off to flip the best around. 

"Now and forever," Tikki piped in. 

"That's right Tikki," Marinette stroking Adrien’s face. “Ready, kitty?" 

“Ready, my Lady."

With kwamis safely tucked away in their pockets, formal wear transformed, and clasped hands they returned to the ball and walked into their new, secret less life together. 


End file.
